


We Are Robot

by veridian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, but legion and femshep are in almost every chapter, i promise i will eventually include everyone else, pretty much everyone on the normandy tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/veridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roomba does not exactly meet the standard definition of a pet, but if Legion is satisfied with the way things are going, then so is Shepard. She's just got to do her part to make sure no one else accidentally steps on the thing.</p><p>Pure, unadulterated fluff, featuring Legion, a Roomba, and the crew of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Varren

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme fill! Maybe someday I will actually write a kinky one instead of gen??? Probably not though.
> 
> Prompt was "Need fluff badly.
> 
> Legion sees how happy Shep is with the pet varren, so Legion decides to get a pet of it's own - a Roomba. Legion at first thinks having a pet is silly, then soon begins to enjoy the Roomba's presence. End with Legion playing 'fetch' by tossing something for the Roomba to clean."
> 
> i wasnt kidding when i said i was just gonna write legion fic until i died but this got way out of control, it's turning into something huge.

Going to Tuchanka is always an experience, even for a gestalt Geth platform. From what Legion understands, organic life needs a certain quantity of certain things in order to flourish; food, water, sleep, sunlight, all of these things listed as basic essentials by Shepard-Commander. Tuchanka has sunlight, that's for certain, but little else. It reminds Legion of geth stations: virtually incapable of supporting life. That the Krogan have managed to live on this ruined planet is a wonder, and it gives the geth pause every time. They remind themselves, once again, to ask Shepard-Commander for her opinion on Tuchanka once everyone has returned to the Normandy.

"That thing really likes you, huh." A low, menacing voice cuts Legion's calculations short, and Urdnot Wrex lumbers over, an amused look on his face as he eyes Shepard. She's patting a varren on the head, trying and failing to bite back a smile.

"I like him, too. I didn't know varren were so much like dogs." She nods appreciatively, scratching the varren under the chin. "I'm allergic, you know, so I've never even thought about having one. A varren, though..."

"No." Garrus interrupts. "No varren aboard the Normandy. Mordin's only just stopped talking about scale itch."

Wrex guffaws, a sound that shakes the very air. "Scale itch? What the hell, Shepard? Thought your crew would be better than _that._ "

"I'm sure it's just an unfortunate coincidence," she retorts, her jaw jutting out defiantly. "Besides, even if we do have someone with an... _inclination,_ I'd keep a close enough eye on the varren to keep it safe."

"Given the deployment rate of various crew members aboard Normandy, Shepard-Commander and Garrus Vakarian are the most likely carriers of scale itch, followed by - "

Garrus' neck turns an intriguing shade of blue, and Shepard starts laughing so hard she startles the varren. "How'd you arrive at that, uh, consensus, Legion?" she barely chokes out, elbowing Garrus. He gives her an indignant look and crosses his arms.

"Shepard-Commander and Garrus Vakarian have had the largest number of opportunities to encounter varren. Most of the Normandy remains aboard the ship, but the two of you are almost always present for ground missions." They pause, running calculations. "There has been a varren presence on 37.81% of assignments completed since our introduction to Normandy. 100% of those missions have included both Shepard-Commander and Garrus Vakarian."

"So basically, Garrus and I are the most likely varrenfuckers because we're the ones with the most ample opportunity," Shepard deadpans.

"Correct."

Wrex claps Garrus on the shoulder. "Never knew ya had it in you, kid. Just don't get too frisky with the varren I bet on."

Garrus gives Wrex a _look_ , refusing to dignify the krogan's joke with a retort. Legion inclines their head, realizing that what they've said has caused some sort of tension. Shepard takes note of the way the geth's panels move forward, like how a human would furrow their eyebrows, and pats them on the arm. "Don't worry about this too much, Legion, Garrus is just mad he can't come up with a good enough comeback. He'll get over himself."

"We are incapable of worry, Shepard-Commander," they respond, their panels drooping forward a little more. "However, it is..." They pause. "Garrus Vakarian's mental wellbeing is important to stopping the Old Machines, so it is beneficial that he is not significantly affected by our words."

Shepard smiles. "It sounds like you were worried to me." Legion is left, as they always are after a conversation with Shepard, somewhat conflicted. Several voices mutter at once - _Shepard-Commander views us as an equal, Shepard-Commander is mistaken, we cannot worry, Shepard-Commander, Shepard-Commander -_

"All right, back to the ship. It was nice catching up with you, Wrex, but the Collectors aren't gonna blow themselves up. Wish they would." Shepard sighs, giving the varren one last pat. "Maybe I'll save the pet varren idea for after this suicidal Omega-4 plan."


	2. Perhaps Not a Varren, After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the roomba is almost here i promise

"Shepard-Commander." Legion approaches her during decontamination, and Shepard glances at them inquisitively as she dusts off her helmet.

"What's the matter, Legion?"

"We have been performing many extranet searches on varren."

"Oh, have you? I would've thought the one chewing on your head would satisfy any curiosity you might've had." She pauses, then squints at their eyelight. "Actually, you're alright, aren't you? You haven't said anything, but..."

"We are unharmed, Shepard-Commander." Legion's plates tilt backward. "We will request additional parts from Engineering, however, in the event that this scenario is repeated."

Shepard nods. "If you need anything, let me know. I can check out the Citadel to see if there's anything you can use to fix yourself." She puts her helmet down. "So, why were you researching varren?"

"Data suggests they are unsuited to domestic roles. Shepard-Commander had previously expressed interest in adopting one as a pet, but the chances of varren attack are high." They take a moment to process everything they've discovered, then continue, "We have sent the information to your omni-tool. Please peruse it at your leisure."

Shepard decides to mollify the geth by checking her omni-tool immediately, and yelps. Samara, the shore party's third member, glances over to see what's wrong. "Shepard?"

"It's nothing, Samara, Legion just sent me some...charming pictures." She closes the image and leans in close, beckoning Legion to do the same. They oblige, and she reaches up to put her hand on the top of their head. "Listen, Legion. I know you mean well, but don't ever send me pictures of varren mauling victims ever again. Please."

"We did not mean to upset you," Legion replies, their gaze dropping to the floor. "Perhaps now, however, you will reconsider - "

"I'll reconsider it." She nods firmly. "Or rather, I probably won't consider it at all, for a really long time."


	3. Never Alone, But Even Still...

"You know," Shepard says one day, between bites of food, "why don't _you_ get a pet, Legion?"

Legion's panels snap upward, faster than Shepard has ever seen them move. This is surprise, she thinks, when they go straight up like that. She knows she probably shouldn't be assigning emotions to the geth's movements, but it's difficult not to when Legion acts so much like an organic sometimes.

"Shepard-Commander, we have no need for a pet."

"Come on, don't you get lonely in the AI Core?" Legion has EDI to talk to, but there's a difference between speaking with a disembodied voice and having someone _there_.

"We are not lonely. We are never alone," Legion asserts, their panels returning to their neutral position, but the way they continue to stare vacantly past Shepard indicates they're still thinking. Reaching a consensus about something, Shepard guesses. "Your suggestion is being considered by a small number of processes, however, and their arguments are...compelling."

"What, the one about the pet? What kind would you get?"

"There are no true VI or AI pets," Legion says, sounding almost relieved, "but to acquire an animal would necessitate diverting rations from the organic crew of Normandy. Therefore, a small household robot with a simple function would be best." Legion clicks once, twice, then turns to look at Shepard directly. "We have sent you an image of the pet we are considering."

She opens the picture with excitement, but her expression falters as soon as it loads. "This is a Roomba, Legion."

"Correct."

"It's a vacuum cleaner."

"We are aware of its function, Shepard-Commander." Legion's panels pitch forward. "Is this not to your satisfaction?"

"It's just not what I'd call a pet. I mean...well." She crosses her arms. "I guess given the geth's history, it makes sense you wouldn't want anything more intelligent than a Roomba if you're not going to pick something organic."

"It will almost certainly be more interactive and engaging than your own pets, Shepard-Commander," Legion continues. "Fish are a common human pet, but they are primarily used simply for decoration, rather than interaction."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "Are you really going to give me crap about liking fish, Legion?"

Legion's panels shift into what Shepard has come to equate with a smile, and they don't respond.


	4. Geth Do Not Infiltrate

"Shepard, what the hell is this thing?" Grunt holds out a small black machine. "It bumped into my leg. Think it's a geth spy of some sort. I knew we couldn't trust that bucket of bolts."

"It's a vacuum cleaner, Grunt," Shepard says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Doesn't _any_ other planet have anything remotely similar to a Roomba?! You're the fourth person to ask me about it this week!"

A voice from behind Shepard interjects, "Then it is fortunate I overheard your conversation, so I don't have to be the fifth." Thane takes the Roomba from Grunt, examining it. "It is a fascinating bit of technology. Humans are better at developing everyday household conveniences than any other species I have known."

"Can you put it down now? The noises it's making while it struggles are depressing."

"I'm telling you, Shepard, it's just a spy disguised as a vacuum. Why would it run into me otherwise?" Grunt slams a hand on the table. "The tank told me of such things. Spies are never what they seem."

Thane interrupts again, sounding more amused than Shepard has ever heard him. "I believe not even the most courageous spy would attempt the disguise this vacuum is wearing." He hands it to Shepard, who has to stifle a chuckle when she sees it.

Emblazoned on the Roomba is the N7 insignia. "That's new. It didn't have this yesterday. Legion must've applied a decal or something."

"Then it belongs to the geth after all!" Grunt snarls.

"Listen, Grunt, this thing is harmless, so don't touch it. It's Legion's...pet, I guess." She's still not sure she'd call a Roomba a pet herself, but if Legion's taken such a liking to it that they're _personalizing_ it, far be it from her to take that away from them.

As if on cue, Legion appears from around the corner, making the same buzzing noise they do when Shepard accidentally shoots them. "Shepard-Commander," they begin, their auditory processors fluctuating wildly, "have you seen - "

Shepard holds up the Roomba, and Legion's panels stick straight out in relief. They gently remove it from her grasp, check the decal for wear, and set it on the floor, whereupon it immediately collides with Grunt's foot.

"Shepard might be fooled, but I'm onto you," Grunt mutters, pointing at the geth's eyelight. "I'll find evidence that your little spy is out to get us, and then you'll be sorry. The only reason I haven't crushed it is because my battlemaster has forbidden it."

"We will send you the specifications of the Roomba if you wish to examine them, Grunt," Legion replies, their eyelight contracting slightly. "It is a small vacuum cleaner on a mobile platform, capable of - "

"Yeah, yeah." Grunt gives the Roomba a hateful glare. "If it runs into me one more time I'm gonna kick it out of the airlock."


	5. Names

"You know, it's a cute little machine," Tali says, laughing as it collides with a wall. "And the halls seem a little cleaner than usual, so at least it's doing its job."

"It's a pain in the ass," Jack mutters. "You know how many times I've almost tripped on this thing?"

"The offer to kick it out the airlock still stands," Grunt interjects. "It might just be a vacuum but that doesn't mean it's not annoying."

"I'm just glad you've given up the whole spy angle," Shepard says, scooting the Roomba out of a collision course with the leg of a chair. "It was kind of embarrassing."

"Yeah, well...I read the specs Legion sent me, and then I did some extranet searches. It all came up vacuum cleaners." Grunt almost sounds disappointed.

"Do you know if Legion has named it yet?" Tali asks, following the Roomba to a pile of crumbs.

"It's a fucking vacuum," Jack says. "Why the fuck does it even _need_ a name?"

Defensively, Tali responds, "I named my drone, and I know the Commander named her pistol - "

"Alright, I think that's enough of this conversation," Shepard says a little too loudly, slamming a hand on the table. "You should ask Legion next time you see 'em."

"I have some suggestions, even." It's Tali's turn to push the Roomba out of the way of an object, making a cooing sound as it slips underneath a shelf and audibly sucks up something stuck underneath it.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, since my drone's name is Chiktikka, the Roomba's name could be - "

"Man, I bet Commander Girl Scout over here gave her pistol a totally shitty name. Magnus, or something."

Shepard's silence is the only answer Jack needs, and she practically busts a gut laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Shepard! You named your fucking gun _Magnus?!_ "

"It's a fine name!"

"It's stupid as hell!"

Grunt leans back in his chair, then lumbers over to the microwave. He's not the biggest fan of popcorn, but there really isn't anything better to eat during a show as good as this one.


	6. Popular Culture

"We have designated the Roomba as Kirby," Legion says, their plates fanning out. Pride, Shepard thinks.

"What, like the little pink guy?" Joker's voice crackles over the intercom. "The one who sucks people into his stomach? Pretty good name for a vacuum, actually."

"That was not our intent," Legion replies. "We have been studying organics for many years. Naturally, that included their popular culture. We are familiar with the creature of which you speak, Moreau-Pilot, but we have designated it to honor a different character."

"Which one?" Shepard asks, leaning forward.

"There is a wired vacuum cleaner in a movie called _The Brave Little Toaster._ Though the designs are distinct from one another, and the character in the movie is much less efficient a model, we felt the name was sufficient."

"I've never even heard of that movie," Joker says. "It's about a toaster?"

"Yes."

"So, have you seen _all_ of our movies about machines, or just the ones with robots in them?"

Legion pauses before answering. "Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Both." The panels on top of their head fan out as Kirby collides with the wall. "We are attempting to collate as much data on organic opinions of synthetics as possible."

"By watching cartoons," Joker deadpans.

"Popular culture can influence the minds of organics in ways they do not fully comprehend. To understand them, we must understand the works they create, as well."

Shepard laces her fingers together thoughtfully. "That's actually pretty deep, Legion. Do the geth have any sort of popular culture that we can study, too?"

"No."

"Good. _The Brave Little Toaster_ already sounds shmaltzy enough, I can't even imagine what _The Inadequately Sized Geth Colossus Without Sufficient Self-Preservation Instincts_ would be like."

"Joker..."

"I'm just saying, Commander, I think geth would make really awful movies."

"Your opinion is noted, Moreau-Pilot. Regardless, Kirby's designation is Kirby."

"I think it's a good name," Shepard says, reaching out to pat Legion's shoulder.

"You think _Magnus_ is a good name," Joker replies, the shit-eating grin on his face audible over the intercom.

"Oh, yeah?" Shepard stands up suddenly, causing Legion's panels to twitch all at once. "Why don't me and _Magnus_ have a little chat with you up in the cockpit?!"

She storms off, and Legion picks Kirby up, considering the Roomba carefully. "Consensus reached. Attaching a camera to Kirby and letting it wander Normandy would produce a profitable movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many things that suck objects up are named kirby in this universe...the world is a mysterious place


	7. The Gift

Shepard curses under her breath, struggling to remove the tape stuck to her fingertips. She hates wrapping things with a vengeance, always has, probably always will. It's never been one of her talents, and while she could just ask someone else to do this, it's a matter of pride, and she's not going to let the crew know that Commander Shepard can't do something as simple as _wrap a present for a geth._

"Having trouble with that, Shep?" a voice rings out from nowhere, and Shepard inwardly screams as Kasumi uncloaks.

"How long have you been there?" Shepard asks.

"I've been in here longer than you have." Kasumi's face is obscured by her hood, but the amusement in her tone is all too real. "I hadn't intended to spy on you, but when I saw what you were holding, I simply _had_ to stick around and figure out what it is you're up to."

The Commander shakes her head stubbornly. "You're not going to find out," she says, covering the object with her hands. A piece of tape dangles precariously from her index finger. "It's not for you, anyway."

She can't see Kasumi's eyes, but Shepard knows they are glinting with mischief. "If it's not for me, then there's no problem if I see it, right?"

"That's not the point! If it's not for you, then there's no need for you to see it!"

"Then at least let me guess who it _is_ for." Kasumi crosses her arms. "Legion, right?"

Shepard nods curtly, once again trying to pull the tape off of her hand.

"So, I've got to ask. What could a geth possibly want with what you're trying to wrap, Shep?" The way she's leaning forward is dangerous; Kasumi has latched onto a great and terrible secret and she is not the kind of person to just let something like that go.

For her part, the commander tries to play it off. "Well, you know, I'm trying to figure out what they like."

"You're giving a killing machine seven tiny hats."

"Yes."

The two women stare at each other, wordlessly, for what seems like an eternity. Finally, Kasumi seems to get it, clapping her hands together once in realization. "You're a genius, Shep. I can't wait to see it in action."

"If that's how you feel about it, help me wrap this." Shepard hands the wrapping paper and the tape over, and is delighted when Kasumi obliges. She's much better at this than Shepard could have ever hoped to be, and it leaves her feeling a little jealous when she holds a perfectly wrapped present in her hands.

"I'll teach you sometime," Kasumi says with a wink, and disappears just as quickly as she came, leaving Shepard to deliver the gift.

Fortunately, Legion is still easily found, preferring to spend most of their time in the AI Core. Kirby has been a large motivating factor in getting the geth to explore the Normandy and socialize, but they are still a solitary creature by nature - or, at least, as solitary as one can be when one is 1,183 strong.

"Here." Shepard hands the box over, and Legion's panels drift upward.

"If we are correct, this is a gift, Shepard-Commander," Legion says, their monotone voice somehow sounding awed.

"You are correct. You got that decal for Kirby from somewhere, so I wanted to give you a few more options for, uh, dressing it up, I guess?" She scratches the back of her head. "Back on Earth, it's pretty common for people to dress up their pets with sweaters or little bow ties or something, but Roombas can't wear sweaters, so I just sort of...improvised." Turning her attention back to Legion, she continues, "Anyway, I bought these and glued magnets to them so they could stick to Kirby, so if any of them ever fall off you should come and see me so I can fix it."

By now, Legion has finished unwrapping the gift, and is inspecting one of the hats closely. It's a frilly blue one, doused in glitter and ribbons, and the one she'd been least sure about while she was deciding what to get. She's never asked a geth their opinion on hats before, so she'd chosen a variety that ranged from understated to completely over the top. Before this endeavor, she'd had no idea that tiny hats were such a lucrative market, but she's decided to mark this up to another thing she's learned about the galaxy since she began to travel space.

Legion carefully sticks the frilly blue hat to Kirby, whirring in what Shepard can only assume is delight as it stays securely on. "Thank you, Shepard-Commander."

"You're welcome. When you're feeling up to it, why don't you show everyone - "

Before she can finish her sentence, Legion has already begun walking toward the door, Kirby in hand. "We have come to the consensus that Creator Tali-Zorah will be disappointed if she does not see this," they offer as explanation as they pass Shepard.

"Go see Garrus, too, I think it's the same color as his facial markings," Shepard replies. "Maybe I'll get him one of the tiny hats, too."

"Though turians have metallic plating, their bodies do not have magnetic properties. It would not stick to Garrus Vakarian's body in the same manner that it sticks to Kirby's."

"I'll get it for his gun, he loves that thing as much as you love that Roomba," she asserts. 

She was making a joke, but Legion pauses, their eyelight swiveling down to look at Kirby. They don't respond, but Shepard can pretty much guess what they're attempting to agree with themselves on. Eventually, she hears the quietest "Unable to reach consensus" she has ever heard, and she claps them on the shoulder.

"You can just think of it as a human expression if that makes you more comfortable." That seems to make Legion feel better; at the very least, their panels stop drooping unevenly and resume their neutral position. "I mean it, though, I'm gonna get a tiny hat for Garrus's sniper rifle."

"We suggest acquiring one for Magnus, as well," Legion replies, their statement ending in a peculiar chirp Shepard has never heard them make before.

She's about to retort when Tali turns the corner and makes the shrillest, most high-pitched sound in the entire galaxy upon seeing the Roomba wearing its hat, so she just sits back and watches as the unlikely geth-quarian pair discuss fashion options for an automatic vacuum cleaner.

Maybe, in a few years, she'll be able to write in a memoir that she sparked a peaceful relationship between the quarians and the geth by purchasing the geth a Roomba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love tiny hats


	8. Sediment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been playing too many animu phone games and also odin sphere but i haven't forgotten my true passion: writing shitty fics about legion

Shepard always feels like she's intruding when she walks in on Legion and EDI. It's always a completely innocuous conversation, of course, usually about technological matters far beyond her organic understanding, but their connection to each other as synthetics is something she doesn't want to interrupt. Fortunately, today, they don't seem to be discussing anything too complicated.

"Replacement would be most efficient." Legion's panels pitch forward. "However, utilizing the data you provided, we have reached a consensus to continue searching for the problem with this model."

EDI's tone is always carefully neutral, and today is no exception. "I will pull up the user manual for you, if you would like to attempt to fix it."

Legion doesn't respond. Shepard coughs awkwardly, and they swivel their eyelight around to meet her gaze. "Shepard-Commander."

"Hi, Legion. What are you two talking about? You're not, uh, broken anywhere, are you?" She gives the geth a once-over, but aside from the ever-present hole in their platform's chest, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them.

"We are in the same physical state as we were during our last diagnostic run 2 hours ago, Shepard-Commander." They gesture to Kirby, which has been partially taken apart on the AI Core table. "However, Kirby is functioning at less than optimal performance levels, and we are attempting to solve this problem."

"Less than optimal...in what regard? Is it not running?"

"It is running, but it has been less efficient at picking up dirt and debris around the ship. Since we do not rely on the Roomba to keep the ship sanitary, I have been trying to convince Legion that there is no need to replace it." EDI's display pops up on the screen. "Your timing is fortunate, Commander, as the tools necessary to fix the Roomba are of human design."

"What, Legion can't hold a screwdriver?"

"We are capable of holding and using a screwdriver for its intended purpose. We are also capable of using it for several unintended purposes."

Shepard holds up her hands. "I'm gonna ask you to not elaborate on that."

EDI chimes in, "Legion's ability to hold screwdrivers is not the problem. The process of fixing the Roomba will detract from the time Legion could be scanning our systems and improving our interfaces, so they have been understandably hesitant to work on it. However, since you already understand how to use human tools, your presence here and now is extremely convenient."

"Oh." Shepard nods. "I can fix it if you want to work on your own stuff, Legion. You said something about a manual, EDI?"

"Yes. I will display the troubleshooting pages for you." True to the AI's word, her display disappears and a digital copy of a Roomba manual replaces it. "Please let me know if I can be of any further assistance."

Another nod. "I will. For now, confer with Legion and see if we can get our systems running even faster."

"Understood, Commander."

The two synthetics fall silent, exchanging data faster than Shepard can even fathom. The only machines she's good with are the ones that end in "gun", so she grapples with it for several minutes before she even understands what the problem is. As she removes the brush on the bottom, she realizes it's clogged; after several minutes of cleaning it out, she carefully puts the whole thing back together and turns it on.

As it whizzes to life, Legion reaches underneath the AI Core table and pulls out a bottle of sand, pouring a small amount onto the floor. The Roomba zips over and sucks it all up. With a satisfied panel-tilt, Legion reseals the bottle and puts it back.

"Do you seriously just carry a bottle of dirt around to play fetch with your Roomba?" Shepard asks, grinning a little.

"It is full of sediment from Rannoch, the creators' homeworld." When Shepard reacts with stunned silence, Legion continues, "We have been maintaining the planet to ensure it is still inhabitable when the conflict between geth and creators is over. This is a leftover sample from our most recent soil test. We have considered giving it to Creator Tali'Zorah."

"Why haven't you?"

The focus of Legion's eyelight falls to the floor, and they quietly say, "We have not been able to reach a consensus, so we cannot make a decision regarding that possibility."

"For what it's worth, I think she'd appreciate it." Shepard shuffles her hands at her sides, something she does when she has to resist the urge to put them on Legion's shoulders or pat their head instead. "But if you're not comfortable with it, then just do what you think is best, or whatever it is you come to a consensus on."

"We will take your advice into consideration, Shepard-Commander. Thank you. For that, and for fixing Kirby."

Shepard smiles. "No problem. Let me know if I can help you out with fixing it again."

Legion nods. "Please excuse us. EDI believes she has discovered a method to increase Normandy's shield capacity by 0.000004%."

That doesn't seem like a lot, but Legion seems to think it's pretty important, so Shepard nods right back, holding up a hand in a goodbye gesture. "Well, good luck with that. See you later, guys."

Dirt from Rannoch, huh...? Shepard leans against the wall outside the AI Core as she thinks. Her first instinct is to tell Tali herself, but she has no idea how that would affect Legion. Although she's certain Tali would be thrilled to receive even the most mundane, ridiculous piece of her species' homeworld, it wouldn't be fair to Legion to surprise them like that.

She's sure they'll do the right thing eventually, though. So rather than worry about it, Shepard heads to her quarters. Legion might have a bottle of dirt, but there's a bottle with very different contents calling Shepard's name, and tomorrow is the start of shore leave anyway.

In retrospect, it's probably good she fixed the Roomba today, because there might be a bit of a mess after she wakes up.


End file.
